¡Me gustas, sensei!
by Tsumi Seigi
Summary: Sin siquiera poder evitarlo se enamoraron de sus profesores, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Corresponderán sus sentimientos o será un amor unilateral? Soy mala con los summary, perdón ;u;


_**¡ME GUSTAS, SENSEI!**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kagerou Project no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el capítulo los personajes son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene AU, los personajes sufren de OoC, faltas ortográficas. Si eres sensible a estos temas, por favor abstente de leer, gracias nwn

**Prólogo: **Alumna y Profesor.

_**Seto (Pov)**_

Tímida, no, extremadamente tímida; así es Kozakura Mary. Y aunque yo intente ayudarla a perder su timidez, nada resulta.

La he obligado a trabajar con sus compañeros, he intentado integrarla a un grupo, pero ella solo sale corriendo. Bueno, quizás es mi culpa por presionarla demasiado, pero es mi alumna, es normal que me preocupe ¿no?

_**Mary (Pov)**_

Sé que Kousuke-sensei está preocupado por mi timidez, y la verdad, he hecho un gran esfuerzo para vencerla, pero no puedo, siempre salgo corriendo como una cobarde.

Pero no quiero rendirme, no quiero decepcionar al sensei, por eso daré lo mejor de mí para que Kousuke-sensei este orgulloso.

_**Momo (Pov)**_

Cada día me encargo de seducirte, no estaré satisfecha hasta tenerte en mis redes. Tú eres mi mayor capricho, y no descansaré hasta que admitas tu derrota.

Mi querido sensei caerás ante mí, te lo aseguro. Tarde o temprano lo harás, no me importa, pero el hecho es que te demostraré que no eres más que un _perdedor._

_**Kuroha (Pov)**_

No soy estúpido, sé que mueves tus caderas con la intención de provocarme, pero no caeré, no lo haré. Te demostraré que soy un adulto responsable que no cae ante los juegos de una mocosa y que no debes compararme con los críos de tu edad.

Solo prepárate mocosa, te daré una lección que jamás olvidarás. Y nunca olvides, yo solo soy tu profesor, no tu juguete.

_**Kano (Pov)**_

Mi vida como profesor era tranquila hasta que apareciste tú y la cambiaste, con tu gran sonrisa y actitud infantil me cautivas, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, sólo somos alumna y profesor.

Quién diría que la chica nueva de la clase pudiera atraparme de esta manera, definitivamente eres especial, Ayano, y por eso eres mi alumna favorita.

_**Ayano (Pov)**_

No importa cuántas veces lo intente, nunca voltearás a verme. Quizás solo porque soy tu alumna o simplemente no te gustas las niñas, como yo. Pero está bien, lo entiendo, jamás seré la persona especial de sensei, y aunque lo sé, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Incluso si esto es un amor no correspondido.

_**Takane (Pov)**_

No lo puedo evitar, lo hago sin siquiera notarlo, es como si alguien me manejara. Te juro que no es mi intención molestarte, sensei, pero es tan divertido verte enarcando tus cejas mientras me regañas, y ni siquiera notas que te ignoro.

Cada día hago algo distinto para ver tus reacciones y, me he dado cuenta con el paso de los días, que eres el único que cae en mis juegos. Demasiado inocente ¿no crees?

No pienso dejar de molestarte, es lo único que me motiva a venir a estas aburridas clases. Realmente lo siento, sensei, pero seguirás siendo mi entretención por un tiempo.

_**Shintaro (Pov)**_

Mocosa del demonio, siempre interrumpiendo mis clases y desafiándome delante de la clase. Dime, ¿te divierte molestarme?, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Seguro crees que no lo he notado, pero sé muy bien que soy tu mayor entretención, y no puedo evitarlo. Eso es lo que más me molesta.

Eres mi más molesta alumna, y te lo has ganado a pulso, lo sabes. Bueno, quizás algún día madurez.

_**Haruka (Pov)**_

Dime, ¿por qué eres así? Tan solitaria y fría, ¿es acaso una especie de escudo? No importa cuánto te escondas, aún puedo notar que detrás de esa mirada tan fría y palabras hirientes, hay una chica dulce con miedo a ser lastimada.

Y yo, me aseguraré de que todos lo noten, y así, dejarás de ser _"La princesa de hielo"_, para ser la princesa más tierna que ha tocado este planeta.

_**Kido (Pov)**_

_"Te odio, eres molesto" _No importa cuántas veces te lo diga, nunca te marchas, y continúas con aquella radiante sonrisa a mi lado.

¿Por qué sigues aquí? Me pregunto una y otra vez, pero no encuentro respuesta.

_"Tsubomi-chan"_ Vienes a mí cada día después de clases, ¿es que no te cansas nunca?, ¿o es que te rías de mí? Vamos, sensei, contesta mis preguntas.


End file.
